Tailfeathers
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Reno/Rufus - Post-AC Reno and Rufus need to cross over to Junon and Reno thinks he's got the perfect way for them to travel.


"It looks dirty."

Well, the cost of fueling the helicopter was getting rather pricey without mako energy, so Reno wasn't sure what else his boss was expecting. A limousine? Would that be able to take them across the swamp without getting swallowed whole by a Zolom? No, Reno suspected not.

And so that would be the reason why they were currently standing by a stall inside the Chocobo Ranch as a rancher handed over the reigns to one of their own. The kid had been looking at them them with part skepticism and part pure disdain, but in these tough times, it was obvious he wasn't just going to refuse to rent them out a ride. He left them with a look that made Reno's skin sizzle, but at least they had their chocobo.

"It's perfectly fine." The large bird warked happily and nudged its head against Reno's cheek. At least someone there didn't mind the Shinra. "See? He's friendly."

Rufus didn't seem quite so convinced, but he nodded anyway, a fine eyebrow raised at the chocobo. It moved to nudge him in the same way it had Reno, but Rufus dodged its attempt. If possible, the chocobo looked a little hurt by him avoiding it.

"Yes, well... I only trust you are as skilled with riding one of these as you are with piloting a helicopter."

The chocobo moved in to try for another friendly nudge and Rufus dodged it again expertly. It warked in disappointment rather loudly, startling Rufus back a step. He straightened out his jacket cooly and prayed Reno hadn't noticed.

He had.

"It won't bite, boss. You don't gotta worry about it. Here, watch." Gently, Reno patted the chocobo's neck and as if it recognized the command, it got down lower so Reno could get on. "See? Nothing to it."

Rufus couldn't hide his genuine surprise that his Turk actually knew what to do with a chocobo. As far as he knew, Shinra never offered any lessons on how to ride them. Then again, Shinra had never expected to see the day come when they wouldn't be able to fuel their helicopters. Or... helicopter. They were sort of down to only one that they frequently used now.

He carefully made to put a hand on its back, but the thing turned around and glared at him - if it were possible for chocobos to glare.

"Right," he said gruffly, returning its maybe-glare. "Reno, tell it to let me on."

"With all due respect, sir, you didn't even try. Just get on."

This time, Reno was the recipient of Rufus' stare.

"What - don't tell me you've never been on one before?" From the sound of his voice, Reno's shock was evident.

The glare intensified.

"Fine, fine, I got it." Relent or get his ass kicked, basically. Instead of pushing him further, Reno held out a hand for Rufus to help him up. "Come here then. Just swing your leg on over it."

"Behind you?"

"Yeah, behind me."

Rufus shifted his weight to his other foot. "Why aren't I in front?"

"Because I'm piloting it."

He sighed, looking thoroughly resigned. Who "pilots" a chocobo? And why did Rufus have to sit behind him on it? His mind was already going in all directions just thinking about how he'd probably be pressed up right against him and it would probably be a pretty bumpy ride, so...

"You're turnin' red," Reno cleverly noted, grinning even though he knew he'd probably catch hell for mentioning it. Rufus couldn't even be bothered to look anything other than embarrassed and tried to hide the redness in his cheeks by intensely examining his shoes.

He waved a hand vaguely at Reno and the chocobo situation. "Make room."

"There isn't much." _Fantastic_.

Well then. That was fine. Rufus would just find himself some room on it and...

There really wasn't much room, true as Reno said. There was only about enough room for him to fit right after Reno and then the rest was just deceiving because it was all chocobo tailfeathers. Reluctantly, he swung his leg over, situating his long jacket to be comfortable behind him and tried to find a not-awkward place to put his hands.

"Right on my hips is fine, Rufus," Reno said, his voice taking on a more serious quality. "We're gonna be out on the trails alone for some time before we even reach Condor, so I think it's okay if you put your arms around me if you wanna."

Rufus just nodded, even knowing that Reno couldn't see it from behind and silently pressed his cheek against his shoulder. "...You couldn't have found a better alternative means of transportation?" he asked quietly.

"It would've cost a shit-ton to go by air some other way and I know how tight the budget is these days. Not to mention, chocobo is just a lot more low-key. I don't think anyone out here is really that interested in what we're up to." Reno gently urged the chocobo into standing with his heels and started them on a slow trot out of the stables.

The fact that Rufus was holding onto him a little tighter than necessary now didn't escape Reno, a smirk lighting up his lips.

"Besides. Thought you'd enjoy the scenery."

"That all you thought?" Rufus inquired, pressing his hips closer to Reno's. Something sure told him that Reno had more on his mind than just Rufus' general safety and the consideration that he'd enjoy the pleasant, forested view. "However," Rufus started, voice dipping devilishly low. He paused... then gave Reno a light smack to side of his forehead. "I don't think we'll be scandalizing any chocobos today."

---

A/N: It's been quite a while since I've written for this pairing. Hope you liked it! I'm trying to get back into the groove~


End file.
